


I Know You Wanna Go To Heaven

by easylove



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, M/M, Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easylove/pseuds/easylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an alternate ending to The Death Cure in which Minho is a very caring boyfriend and Thomas tries to find happiness again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Wanna Go To Heaven

They had arrived in Paradise a few weeks ago. He could only hope that one day his heart would feel the joy of the place. There hadn't been much space in Thomas' heart for anything but sorrow and guilt since everything had ended. He wasn't going through all of this alone, though. On those really bad days when things got so rough he'd start shaking at the memory of what had happened, he still had Minho. Minho only had to take one look at his face to know when he needed him. They had a connection Thomas hadn't even had with Teresa, despite their telepathy. Maybe it was because they shared the same fears and the same burdens, or maybe it was just love. Thomas hoped it was the latter.  
In his darkest moments, when he got those horrible flashbacks, Thomas knew his boyfriend would be right there, by his side. He'd hide in the woods, just like he used to in the maze, but Minho would always find him and take him home. Minho was always there to hold him during those painful nights filled with nightmares and tears.  
Yes, they were in Paradise but it wasn't ideal, things were still tough. Nothing was as Thomas had hoped or planned but God, he was so thankful Minho was still alive. He would never have been able to survive another death, and especially not his. Minho was all that he had left, he gave him the will to survive.  
As his boyfriend sat next to him on the cliff overlooking the sea and kissed his cheek gently, Thomas couldn't help but grin. He had gone through some devastating things, and so had Minho. They would carry the weight of it all for the rest of their lives. But in that moment, Thomas decided to forget about everything else, even if it was only for a few minutes. In that moment, he felt truly happy for the first time in forever. He definitely didn't have a lot of cheerful memories. Yes, he had felt happiness the first time Minho had kissed him when they were out running in the maze or when they had told the other gladers they were dating and everyone had been so supportive, but those were darker times. The trials hadn't exactly been a source of joy.  
But it was over now. He had to try and believe things would get better. He turned and stared at Minho longingly for a good minute before the other boy smiled at him playfully.  
"Thomas, I know I'm pretty but you're creeping me out."  
"Shut up, shuckface."  
Thomas leaned in, took Minho's face in his hands and kissed him, his heart rate soaring. He had kissed him like that so many times but this was somehow different.  
Maybe there was still hope, he thought, as he ran his fingers through Minho's soft black hair. Maybe he could learn to feel as happy as he felt in this moment every day. They had so much time to figure things out, to grow stronger together.  
Thomas finally pulled away and lay his head on Minho's shoulder. He felt safe. What a wonderful, warm feeling it was. And as he watched the orange sun dip below the horizon with his greatest love's hand in his, he felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I post on here so feedback would be nice :)


End file.
